Who Needs Happy Endings, Anyway?
by Silver Dragon Golden Dragon
Summary: This is our sad story vault. Story 2: Till Death Do We Part- An unusual little story about Pegasus and two of the women in his life. No OCs, unlike the first story. Please review chapters as seperate stories.
1. Story 1 Who Needs Happy Endings Anyway?

Disclaimer: We don't own Yugioh. There will be no happy ending.  
  
Silver: Finally, we do this. The idea for this came along a while ago, but Golden has been so caught up in perfecting The Way recently that writing has been difficult. Not to mention school, although that too took a backseat to The Way. Do not ask what The Way is. If we had a scanner little Hikari could show you. But we do not have a scanner, and therefore little Hikari cannot show you The Way.  
  
Golden: Shut up, Yami.  
  
Silver: You say that a lot, lately. Anyway, some rather bad things are going down in the polygon little Hikari is trapped in, so it put her in the right mood for this, anyway. "Kowai" means scary. It is one island of levity in a sea of depression.  
  
---  
  
Who Needs Happy Endings, Anyway?  
  
By Golden and Silver  
  
January 1st  
  
I begin my new job today. At 8:00 I must report to the Kaiba Corporation building to begin as Seto Kaiba's new secretary.  
  
At 8:00, I must begin my mission to assasinate Seto Kaiba.  
  
I am an android. Having been built by a rival company of Kaiba Corp, I have been sent to eliminate one teenage CEO.  
  
I am called AA-01. For this, I have assumed the name Hikari Kowai.  
  
---  
  
I dressed myself in a short red business skirt and coat, a white blouse underneath. I then carefully arranged my hair into a flowing river of golden silk. I adjusted my eye color to that of a robin's bluest feather's. It would assume the red of the bird's breast when it was time to kill him.  
  
Of course, an android's body did not have to look like a supermodel's, but it helped to lower suspicion. Not that there would be any. My face was designed for innocence.  
  
When it was time to go to him, to earn his trust and then break him, I went.  
  
Seto Kaiba glanced at me, smirked and went back to his work. "They should have told you where and what you have to be," he told me coldly, and that was it.  
  
For the first few weeks, I did my job as secretary. I also watched him obsessively, trying to find the chink in his armor. There was only one.  
  
Mokuba Kaiba. But he was not an option I cared to take. The little smiling face... My emotion grid is too advanced for me to risk becoming attached in any way to things. And the little brother was too easy to become attached to. I felt myself cursed with an affection for him after the second visit to the elder Kaiba's office.  
  
This adolescent bussinessman was colder than any flesh and blood male I had ever seen.  
  
But as the weeks wore on, something else began to happen. Something very strange.  
  
February. Valentine's Day.  
  
Mokuba ran in, dragging a red-headed girl after him. "Seto will be so surprised to see you!" he assured her as I watched. The girl held a package of some sort tucked under her arm.  
  
"If you really think so..." she muttered, blushing.  
  
I felt a twinge somewhere in my circuits. Something I had never felt before. I isolated the feeling. Tried to determine its name.  
  
Jealousy?  
  
Days after that, I noticed a change in Seto as well. Seto-- no, when did I start calling him that? The target, Kaiba, was smiling a bit more, relaxed his muscles a micro more often. Something about his eyes seemed different, something I couldn't quite determine.  
  
He was, it seemed, in love.  
  
And as we came into April, I realized, to my horror, that my emotion grid had gone overboard, glitched somehow.  
  
Because I was in love with him.  
  
Of course, Seto still remained completly indifferent to me. I was only his secretary, his employee. I had failed thus far to get close enough to kill him.  
  
And now my emotion grid wouldn't let me.  
  
I wonder, is this how humans feel? Torn, ripped, shredded like so much debris?  
  
---  
  
June 1st, midnight  
  
I have downloaded my memory files into a floppy disk and sent it to my creator company.  
  
It will not be enough to reconstruct my personality, and I have installed a virus into it to destroy all files concerning AA units. This will include any possible new AA units themselves.  
  
They will send no more of my kind after the man I love.  
  
I am standing on a train platform. Soon, the magna-rail will come.  
  
I will jump onto the track, and Hikari Kowai will die as the magnetics erase my soul.  
  
Good-bye, Seto....  
  
---  
  
The train screeched to a halt, and train workers came running, as they realized what had just happened.  
  
"The crazy girl--""What did she?!" "Is she dead?!"  
  
The first one to make it down to the track let out a scream--  
  
"Is it really that bad?""Wuss--"  
  
The yelling, muttering, running all stopped and silence reigned in the station as the worker climbed up, white as a sheet.  
  
Carrying a severed head.  
  
"What in the seven levels is that?" someone asked the silence.  
  
Wires trailed from the neck. A gear dropped to the floor.  
  
"She looks so sad," another man said.  
  
---  
  
Silver: This is a lot less than what I expected from you, actually.  
  
Golden: Shut up.  
  
Silver:*shrugs* Eh, she's in that mood. Review please, and thanks!! 


	2. Story 2 Till Death Do We Part

Disclaimer: We don't own these characters, but we do have intellectual ownership of these interpretations of them. We have never seen one of the pairings here anywhere else. This story is a lot less creepy than the first one. But it's not a happy story, either. (It may also be considered a PWP, but we felt like slapping you with an idea.)  
  
"Till Death do We Part"  
by Silver Dragon and Golden Dragon  
  
--  
  
We met as children, innocent and loving, as children go. I'd never known I'd outlive her.  
  
--  
  
"Mr. Pegasus," a smooth, controlled voice came. It was the voice of a woman who was all business, yet airy, mystical.  
  
He turned from the Venetian blinds in startlement. "Who are you?"  
  
The thin, dark woman stared at him piercingly. "I am Ishizu Ishtar. Come with me."  
  
He didn't have to ask why. He'd come to Egypt with three very dangerous artifacts, to put them where no one could tap their awesome powers. Ishizu had obviously been sent by whatever gods she followed to help him in this task.  
  
Besides, he could see it when he looked into her eyes.  
  
--  
  
I had loved her. Cecilia had created a fire and passion in me that I had never felt before. After her death, I had known I'd never see another of her sort. She had been an angel, light, pure and golden. Her blue eyes had pierced right through my soul.  
  
--  
  
"I now present to you, Maximillion and Cecilia Pegasus!" The church erupted. The two young adults, little more than children but now bound by marriage, ran between the pews, hand in hand, laughing in elation.  
  
Cecilia's golden hair trailed behind her, her pale skin aglow with joy and life.  
  
And Maximillion could never have been so happy.  
  
--  
  
But Ishizu isn't like Cecilia. In fact, in many ways they are as the sun and the moon. The only thing they hold in common is the soul searching quality of their blue eyes, and even that is different. Cecilia's eyes were always supplying me, nourishing me-- While Ishizu's eyes are starving.  
  
--  
  
Cecilia lay on the hospital bed, cheeks wet with perspiration. It was such a cruel thing, to look down on such a young woman and know, without hesitation, that she was dying.  
  
--  
  
"You need to loosen up, Miss Ishtar."  
  
Ishizu turned and stared at him as though wondering if he was sane.  
  
"I beg your pardon, Mr. Pegasus?" They were sitting in her jeep in a parking lot in Cairo, the last of the three cards hidden away in the sand.  
  
"You see, that's exactly what I mean. So stately, so prim and proper. Even your hair speaks of something authoritarian."  
  
Ishizu touched a lock of her raven hair, still as neat and prim as when she'd called on him in her hotel room. "You grew up the son of a rich man," she pointed out.  
  
"In AMERICA," he laughed.  
  
--  
  
I still remember how we met, Cecilia and I. We were children, as I've said, very out of place in a tux and bowtie gathering, which my father had thrown. Indeed, we were the only children there. So naturally we were drawn to each other.  
  
We escaped into the hedges and played hide-and-seek for hours.  
  
--  
  
"Isn't that your third glass?" Ishizu asked pointedly, nodding at Maximillion's wine. They were in a small local restauraunt, the dark and hazy atmosphere of which was intoxicating enough.  
  
He grinned at her. "I have a high constitution, I'm afraid." She'd tried to take his advice on loosening up, had worn a lovely white evening gown and tied her hair differently, but she still had a long way to go. Still, accepting his offer to buy dinner was a start.  
  
Ishizu sipped her own, half full glass, still her first, and shook her head. "I suppose it is just as well that I am driving," she said.  
  
Maximillion laughed.  
  
--  
  
Ishizu is too restrained by the future that she sees, none of which seems to be good.  
  
But Cecilia-- even on her deathbed she was gracious, loving.  
  
--  
  
"Don't let this kill you," Cecilia whispered, holding Maximillion's hand weakly. The cancer had almost taken her.  
  
He rubbed her fingers. "I promise."  
  
--  
  
They stood outside Maximillion's hotel room. He turned and leaned on the door, grinning at her a little tipsily.  
  
"You don't really plan on drinking that entire bottle of wine tonight, do you?" Ishizu asked him sternly.  
  
Maximillion crossed his arms, the bottle resting under his elbow. He leaned his head towards her.  
  
"Not if I have someone to share it with, Miss Ishtar."  
  
--  
  
I had only really developed a taste for wine after Cecilia's death-- but then, she'd died before we were even twenty. But drinking to drown one's sorrow is the worst way to drink. I'd already known that.  
  
And something inside me wanted to feel that pain.  
  
--  
  
Her hair was falling in her face. Giggling, Ishizu pushed it back behind her ear.  
  
Maximillion pulled it loose again. "You look freer that way," he explained. "Look freer, Ishizu, look freer."  
  
She unfastened the heavy golden necklace from around her neck. It fell from her neck to the bed, and slid to the floor with a thunk.  
  
--  
  
I wish I could do that. It would be nice to see as a normal man sees again.  
  
--  
  
Ishizu awoke, pulling Maximillion's silk shirt closed as she glared at their unexpected visitor.  
  
"Why are you here, Shadi?" she demanded irritably. Maximillion muttered in his sleep beside her and put an arm around her waist.  
  
"You have made this mistake before, Ishtar," the figure warned her. Ishizu's hand flew to her throat. "Do not risk losing your way, or him losing his." The shadow vanished.  
  
Ishizu gasped, terror taking her heart. Carefully she eased out of Maximillion's arms, scooping her Tauk off the floor and beginning to gather her clothing.  
  
Maximillion rose from the bed suddenly, taking her arm.  
  
"It's rude to leave in the middle of the night, you know," he murmured softly, gently clasping her wrist.  
  
Ishizu looked away guiltily. "I'm sorry, Maximillion, but I--"  
  
"I heard Shadi," Maximillion soothed her. "Please, Ishizu, wait until morning. Morning, and then I'll happily get on that plane home and we'll never see each other again. I promise."  
  
Ishizu sighed and leaned into him, resting her cheek on his bare chest.  
  
"I wish it didn't have to be this way," she murmured, a tear escaping and running down her cheek.  
  
"So do I," he whispered, wiping the tear away.  
  
--  
  
But we still both had our obligations-- Ishizu to her family and her destiny, and I-- I had promised myself that somehow I'd see Cecilia again.  
  
--  
  
"Don't ever forget the time we had," Cecilia whispered, clasping his hand, "But please, Love-- Don't let this kill you."  
  
"I promise," he said.  
  
--  
  
I always keep my promises.  
  
--  
  
Ishizu watched the plane as it climbed into the air and began a steady journey west.  
  
"Take care, Maximillion," she murmured softly.  
  
End. 


End file.
